All together now, we're going to save Ace
by HotManMeterGirl
Summary: 8 soul empresses gather to save Portgas D. Ace, one who is pure in heart
1. Entering an Iron prison

**ME: oh Ace you're so cuuuute. (glomps him and holds on.)**

**Ace: Look I appreciate you sending someone to save me but I CAN'T BREATHE, THE PURPOSE WILL BE DEFEATED OF SOMEONE SAVING ME! LUFFY, HELP. **

**Me: I haven't even started to save you, not watch, as the magic begiiiiins.  
Ace: *choking* uuhhum you're still holding on to me.**

**Me: I know *sigh* I could do it forever but you're right.**

-CS-

Boa Hancock had just entered Impel Down. With Luffy the special man she had suddenly grown to love, up so high on her back, and claiming her hair was tickling his nose; there could be problems any second so she was careful to check every movement she made. The vice-admiral Momonga had recently brought her into the inescapable prison and the assistant warden Hannyabal had sent her to get a search check with Domino. She entered the room before the blond, prior woman and looked around the fortified installment.

"Now," Domino started "First things first, put on these handcuffs."

Boa turned her head around acknowledging they were treating her like a prisoner.

"Sea stone shackles?" Boa asked expectantly.

Domino reached them out letting the chains dangle and continued "So, show me your hands."

Solomon, Boas' snake wriggled cautiously behind her while Luffy, as still as a dead person, fearfully clutched her back waiting for a response.

Boa noticed there was a den-den mushi hanging of the wall overseeing them; behind it were men who started at her with hearts brewing from their eyes. Boas' heart pounded as Domino took another step forward.

She did what worked on every one; blushing she spoke in a cute voice that Domino backed up and flushed from. "Please be careful with me." Boa then lifted her hands in a prisoner fashion but her Merro-merro beam unexpectedly flowed from her hands turning the woman and the mushi on the wall to stone.

"You can come out now, Luffy." Boa told the secret passenger in her cloak; Luffy dropped from her back gasping quickly for air.

"That was close," said Luffy looking around as well "I thought I'd have to make a break for it while they weren't watching. You can turn anything into stone huh?"

"This seems to be as far as I can take you. After this my abilities will be restrained by sea stone," She regrettably informed him "and you won't be able to hide once they've taken my cloak. I had hoped to be of more help to you..."

"What're you saying? There's no way I'd have made it all the way here myself. You got me inside a building surrounded by warships. You've helped me plenty!"

Boa knelt her head a little in discouragement and said "Luffy… this is a stronghold made to lock people away. No matter what happens, please do not cause an uproar here. If you get captured, you will never be able to get out. Though you are strong, promise me not to cause any disturbances?"

Luffy surprisingly clasped her hand which caused her to gasp, and responded "Right, I got it, I promise. Thank you a lot, Hancock. I'll never forget what you did for me! I'll definitely repay you some day."

Hancocks' feelings reared with love and she thought _'Just now, you, called me,  
Hancock?' _ She remembered all the times that he said her name wrong and saw wedding bells above her with her symbol on them and yelled "Now, my life is complete."

Luffy had climbed up into the shafter above and lowered down saying "Hey, you can turn them back now. I'll be fine."

Hearing his voice she said "This must be… a mutual affection."

"Hey," Luffy said.

Time left till Aces' execution, 33 hours.

-CS-

"They sure are taking their time," Momonga commented.

"It's a security check, so we have to be thorough about it." Hannyabal explained "A thorough check…" he wondered, "EVEN THOSE PARTS...?"

"What are you imagining?" Momonga complained.

A den-den mushi started beeping in Hannyabals' hands so he answered it.

"ASSISTANT WARDEN HANNYABAL! The surveillance phone isn't transmitting anything. Is everything alright in there?"

He knocked on the door and called "Domino is something wrong? No answer… This… is a chance for me to peek in on Hancock-donos' body check with the excuse that I had to confirm the situation due to my position as Vice-Warden!"

Momonga said tired of him "Hey."

They opened the door and out came Hancock and her pet snake followed by Domino.

"The body check is complete," Domino reported saluting.

The den mushi beeped again and said "The phone is working again. No problems.

"I'm so sorry," Domino continued "Did that take too long?"

"No problems here either," Hannyabal answered wiping his nose of the blood coming out.

-CS-

Luffy had slipped out of the body check room while Hancock and the others entered an elevator to go down to the level that his brother was being held in.

He mouthed in her direction thanks but slipped away too quickly to see her faint. He took out a vivre card that was his brothers' and took off in the direction that it started sliding toward.

-CS-

Buggy had fooled the prison with the fact that he had no devil power and was currently running toward the exit of his level. He had been caught escaping by a surveillance phone and was being chased by blugori when he ran into an enemy from the past, Monkey D. Luffy. After the came to agreements Buggy made a deal to lead Luffy to where Ace was if he got Luffys' bracelet. In the next few hours of travel, fights, and complaints they both made it to level two where monsters were.

-CS-

Boa entered level four where the Warden Magellan resided. She went in and him and Hannyabal started a scuffle because of Hannyabal wanting to be the Warden.

Boa got irritated and smacked the Warden down saying "What, exactly where you trying to make me breathe. Such insolence!"

He fell for her saying she was a beauty just like every other man. Hannyabal sat in Magellans' chair and answered a den mushi that was asking for the warden. Magellan took it himself and it was reported that someone had escaped and intruded his prison. Hancock became alarmed and took the chance to seduce him and get him to take her to Ace immediately.

-CS-

Luffy had met up with Mr. 3 as well. He volunteered to help them hoping to escape and they ran into the sphinx guardian of the stairs. Mr.3 fooled it creating several of him and Luffy mistaked it for the game Whack-The-Mole. The pounding on the floor finally broke it and they fell through to level 3, famine. Luffy looked around seeing nothing but hot, dry sand.

"It's really big, where's the stairs?"

"I don't know," Mr. 3 answered.

Buggy commented on him saying "He can't stand for much longer."

They walked along no far from being parched and Buggy asked "How long do we have to walk to get somewhere?"

"Chatting won't do anything but waste energy," Mr.3 said negatively. They saw a bird go up toward what looked like the sun and landed next to them a fried crisp.

"Wow! Grilled chicken is served." Luffy cried picking it up and eating it.

"No, that's a hummingbird that fluttered down from upstairs and got grilled in the air."

"How hot is it in here?" Buggy and Luffy said simultaneously.

Luffy complemented the bird as they spotted some cells and ran toward them for shelter and shade. Mr.3 started a depressing monologue on how the prisoners died and how they might end up that way to. Finally they reached stairs and argued over which one to take.

They took Buggy suggestion and ended up where we started. Suddenly a net rose from beneath them and caught them and the sphinx. The man behind the scheme appeared and introduced himself as Saldeath. The monster woke up and broke the cage that naturally had Sea stone in it and they went their separate ways escaping the Blugori and the soldiers.

-CS-

Boa had reached the level Fire Fist Ace was on and was walking down to his cell.

Hannyabal started introducing her "Ace, there's a special prisoner to see you. Guess who it is, Jimbe not even you have met her before. She is the leader of the Kuja pirates, the most beautiful woman in the world Boa Hancock!" He started cheering and asked "Yo, goddess, when I become Warden will you marry me?"

She stepped closer to Aces' cage once everyone in the room started yelling vulgar and lecherous comments. Ace asked "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you. You are the reason for the war I am participating in."

"So I'm worth looking at then?"

"You've always been a strong warlord who never obeyed any summoning. Why then are you taking part in this war? Suddenly you value your title as a warlord of the sea?"

When the insults surprisingly helped because they were aimed at Magellan he turned into poison that his devil power allowed him to. Then he said "You all need to be shown, who's the boss in this prison."

Hancock took the chance to lean in close to Aces' cage and started whispering something to him that no one else could hear.

Magellan said "I have the authority and ability to execute any one of you when I please." He went back over to Hancock and said "Hancock-dono you can talk freely now."

"I'm done," she answered.

Ace yelled after her "Hey, is what you just told me true?"

"Why would I lie to you? Oh yes, he was afraid you might get mad at him."

"Are you done already?" Momonga asked.

"What were they talking about?" Magellan asked Hannyabal.

"I don't know. I was trying _really hard _to get away from you."

They walked away since she was done and Jimbe started "Ace-san, what did she say to you?"

He raised his head in a fearful manner and said in a low voice "She said my brother's here."

"What, the one with the straw hat that you always talk about? That's insane."

**Alright that was 12 episodes with one chapter if this keeps up I could cover the whitebeard war with just ten chapters. OOOO I want to kick Magellan down there for hurting my cute little brother Luffy. **


	2. Poisoned and it's over you say?

**All right that's it I can't stand to sit around all summer while Ace might be dying.**

**Mr. 3: He already will.**

***Slap* Me: Shut up, I'm gonna save Ace-chan and do with extreme hate for Akainu ooooh that Admiral, I'm almost tempted to take away his devil fruit powers with Chiti Amu. In fact I just might but then he was going to be the sengoku so I can't.**

-CS-

Buggy had run to a place of shade and solitude with his colleague Mr. 3 when he heard a strange noise that sounded like someone was counting.

"Who's singing?" He asked Mr. 3.

Mr.3 raised his head little by little remembering a certain queer who was part of the same organization he had been. When he confirmed it by the voice he started to howl from being creeped out.

'_I can barely stand in this starvation hell, but that guys singing so happily.'_

Buggy thought wondering how that was possible, _'If he's a prisoner he sure is something.' _

Buggy said to Mr. 3 that he thought that person might help them and took off in the direction of the singing. Despite Mr.3 warning him or trying to he reached a prison cell that had a person spinning inside it saying "Guys you can't be that hot."

"What's up Mr. 3," asked the person in the cell as soon as he recognized him.

"Just as I thought, it's you…"

The prisoner started yelling at them ranting on how he did a take on "Oh come my way".

"What is this animal," Buggy asked, baffled.

They all started arguing on whether or not to let him out and finally Mr. 3 thought yes to it to get Straw hat off their trail.

They took off his handcuffs and sent him downwards to where Luffy was headed.

-CS-

Luffy hadn't noticed it but he was heading upwards but started complaining that he wanted to go down. Instantly nets were shot at him forcing him to run even faster until he had to dodge them instead. After a couple of close calls the sphinx showed up and slammed to the ground using its' paws.

"Wait a minute you lion." He heard a voice from above scream.

He looked up seeing who he thought was Zoro his vice-captain. "I'm here to help you." The person declared.

"Zoro!"

"I fooled you, Swan Arabesque."

The false Zoro started twirling in the air towards the sphinx and slammed the creature into the ground with a kick.

"Bon-chan," Luffy cried seeing who it really was "I'm so disappointed you're not Zoro but at least you're alive."

After a reunion of tears and hugs they turned around to face their enemies that were trying to capture them.

-CS-

The elevator was coming up to the exit carrying Boa Hancock, Magellan, Momonga, Domino, and Hannyabal.

As Domino unlocked Hancocks' handcuffs she said "Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem."

"Here is your cloak."

Boa flipped it on and said in a menacing voice "Thank you for everything."

"M..My pleasure."

"By the way…"

"Yes,"

"Earlier there was a report of an intruder,"

"It seems so, but Impel down is truly iron tight, now that we have Warden Magellan in charge I assume that it will be over soon."

"That's good. Why would you want to sneak into hell? That guy must be crazy."

Domino saluted behind her as she was walking away thinking "Magellan has a deadly power, don't get caught Luffy."

-CS-

Luffy and Bon-chan had just reached Level 4 after dealing with blugori, a Minotaur and a lot of heat.

"Now that we've reached here we can jump down but if you land in the wrong place, you'll be fried. You're going to have to risk your life just to go further from now on."

"Bon-chan, you said there's someone you wanted to see. Who is it that you want to see at the risk of your life?"

"People call him a miracle; he was imprisoned on a baseless charge. He is known as Ivan-san." Suddenly they turned and saw Buggy and Mr. 3 being chased by the Minotaur they had defeated earlier. When they started running together Buggy shot a muggy ball at him that exploded, Bon clay kicked him and Luffy punched him using a mallet made from Mr. 2s' wax. The floor split beneath them and they all started falling into the burning hell arguing over who broke it as if it was something to be proud of.

Once they landed Luffy took off in the direction that he smelled food in. Bon clay had a rough example of level for and shouted "He's headed toward the kitchen wait up Strawhat-chan I'm hungry to."

"Hot, ow, hot, ow, smells good, hot ow, ow, ow, ow, smells good."

"Get out of my way!" Luffy yelled as Impel guards blocked him.

Then suddenly a large form slammed down in front of his path and said "I've had enough of you running around and playing by your own rules. You're dead you vermin."

They guards around them started running and saying "The poison will get us to, Warden please wait for us to go. Get away from here. The Wardens poison will get you to."

"This burning hell is too hot," Magellan commented his body venom from the heat.

"Dang you. I was about to find some good smelling food. I'm hungry, get out of my way."

"You're very high-spirited, don't worry, you won't have to think about ever eating again."

"Strawhat-chan, don't fight him, he's the warden of Impel down, Magellan! He ate the venom-venom fruit! You got to run away, he's the last person you want to fight!"

"Venom-venom? He's poisonous?

"Yes I am. Strawhat Luffy, you're a rookie pirate with a 300 million beli price who's caused far too many problems by rebelling against the Navy and the World government. And now, you've snuck into this great, historic prison with iron tight security. I have to thank you for ruining my reputation as Warden. I know why you're here. You came to rescue your brother Portgas D. Ace, 2nd division commander of the whitebeard pirates. But I assure you there's no way to save him and get out of Impel down. This is where you will meet your fate. All find out all about how and when you broke in…. after I pass your sentence."

Luffy remembered how he got in and said determinedly "I'm not going to tell you even if it means death."

"That's what all prisoners say, right before they are tortured. However Strawhat, what you're about to go through is far worse than torture!"

Bon clay started yelling on how they should forget food and run for level five.

"That's not possible! 3 demon guards and their master are guarding the door way to that. All exits on this floor have already been covered. There's no way for you out," Magellan informed as he started turning his body into pure poison and yelled 'HYDRA'.

Luffy aimed a punch at it but just as he was firing bon clay interfered. Luffy pulled him out of the way as the hydra head struck and yelled "Why did you do that?"

"I told you that you can't fight! The poison will harm you if you get it all over you but even one touch will be lethal."

"I can't fight without touching it."

"That's why you can't fight him!"

"Can't you say anything other than "you can't"?"

'_Magellans target is Strawhat-chan.'_

'Un, duo, tries!' Yelled Bon-chan as he kicked Luffy out of the way and turned into him. Then beginning a series of imitations of Luffy he said "I'm sure you can't tell you the real one is. Luffy you need to scram while I get his attention."

Magellan split two more heads after them and they started running with an appetite still. Luffy lead one head into the fire and burned it off. Magellan took after him with venom road and touched him with a horn that had poison on it.

-CS-

"This is our only chance to get away while Magellan is fighting Strawhat." Mr.3 announced hopeful for once.

"Are you crazy look how many there are."

"It doesn't matter, think about it. They put the demon guards at level five, because they don't want him to go to the lower levels. The security here is the poorest. If we miss this chance they'll tighten their defenses."

They both jumped down ready to fight Hannyabal and his men. Hannyabal told them to stand down explaining how it would let him become warden if they let them pass. He made the soldiers clear the way and granted them access. Buggy and Mr.3 didn't buy it and started attacking.

-CS-

Hannyabal was complaining to himself on how stupid they were. He had beaten them easily and they were being reported captured. The next thing he knew his soldiers were being attacked by a man in makeup. He and the man started fighting but when he got to close the intruder jumped over him. He turned around to find a very cute young woman. "Who are you? So cute… what are you doing?"

-CS-

Luffy was being dragged through level five severely poisoned.

Magellan had gone over to Hannyabals post only to find them all beaten.

"What's the meaning of this? Hannyabal, I counted on you but all of your guards have been beaten. Wake up Hannyabal what happened here?"

"Warden please let me go," pleaded Hannyabal since he was being choked "I'm very sorry I was caught off guard."

Magellan discussed the situation with a guard and left Buggy and Mr.3 in Hannyabals' care. He got them an interrogation room and turned back into Mr.2.

"You know what we have to do we have to rescue Straw-chan."

Buggy argued with him over it saying that they would die.

"I don't care if we die like dogs, I died when I turned my back on him and Magellan. I thought that I had better run than suffer the same fate and if there was any chance of him surviving I'd put my life on the line and rescue him. That's what I swore and I ran."

"Why would you want to risk your life again?"

"I'm his friend I don't need any other reason! That's right we can get an antidote."

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"Shut up! I must, I must do this. Wait for me Straw-chan, don't die on me yet."

-CS-

"I mean what do you mean you can't make an antidote?"

"NO one ever survives after challenging the warden Magellan and receiving a heavy dose of poison. If it's just one kind maybe we could but we can't make an antidote that works for various poisons."

"And you people call yourselves a medical team. Gimme a break."

-CS-

After going through some discouragements from Mr.3 and Buggy Bon clay knew that he had one choice left. To find Emperor Ivankof who had many rumors of miracles about him and ask him to save Luffy. They made it into level 5 where he was rumored to 'Demon away' with no coats or weapons. After getting each other's handcuffs off they were approached by wolves that weren't on level two because they were extra savage.

-CS-

"This is a mess. Do we have to watch him die?"

The prisoners in the same level as Luffy watched him bang his head repeatedly against the bars remembering Aces' kind familiar face with each strike.

Above a soul empress was crying silently in sorrow from not being able to help him now.

"Stop resisting. You can't survive after taking that much poison. You've lost your sight huh? Can you hear me? Be quiet and accept death."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'm not going to die until I rescue Ace."

"You want to rescue somebody? Even when you have no hope for yourself? Is it your friend? How stupid you have to save your own hide in a prison. No one's going to come save you."

"Quit the I-want-to-save-someone crap. It makes me sick!"

'_THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE TO COURAGE, DETERMINATION, OR HUMANITY TO DO IT YOURSELF. YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED.'_ The soul empress wanted to cry out.

Then as if on cue, to prove them wrong, Bon clay came up saying he came to save Luffy.

Bon-chan dragged him along asking at every cell where Ivankof went and was. Finally they got an answer to go to an abandoned jailer's room that was witnessed to have strange people walk near it.

Inside the forest they were attacked by wolves and Luffy eventually beat them with his subconscious Conquerors' haki.

After both of them laying there unconscious for what seemed ages a man with a scar on his left eye and glasses on in what was a double colored rob walked up to them.

The public execution of Ace is in: 26 hours.

-CS-

Several hours later Bon clay woke up on a table with bandages. He walked out of the room to where he heard people talking.

When being introduced to where was he didn't believe it until the man from earlier walked up only a woman this time.

Authors note: IAM SKIPPING THE WEIRD PART. *stressed face*

**I don't know how many episodes this was, about 7 I think. Well do you like how I made one soul empress with him? Ehehehehehehehehehe I'll introduce her later. Reviews? ;)**


	3. Magellan vs Ivankof

**To 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat, I shall reveal who the soul empress was in chapter 2 in the whitebeard war which might not be for several chapters unless I skip parts which I just might P.S. she's the one with purple hair in this one. I can't wait for Ace to be saved either. And wow! 67 views in only several days, I told my sis and brothers that every fan of one piece wanted Ace to be alive. He and Luffy are the big and beautiful hearted brothers. **

-CS-

Luffy had been stuck to a metal bed by chains for the last 10 hours from Ivankofs' treatment. His body felt like there was a war raging inside of it. He faintly heard above his own screams a crowd outside shouting to him to hang in there.

-CS-

Ace was panicking at the thought of what Boa Hancock said earlier that his brother was inside of the same prison.

"Ace-san I don't know anything about that woman but I think that you better assume she's lying."

"So you're saying she came all the way here to lie to me? Well I'm sorry. But, to tell you the truth Jimbe, my brother would do something like that; he does stupid things. Since we were kids he always made me worry that idiot."

A guard outside his cell spoke "Finally the day had come; I hope that we can get rid of him successfully. I don't want any wars in Impel down. Warden Magellan will be here any minute."

One soul empress was intangibly touching Aces' face and crying out of misery for him.

**Authors note: Different one than chapter 2 but the one from chap 2 is watching them both.**

-CS-

Luffy had beaten open the door with his fists and yelled for food. He had eaten steady for 30 minutes and was a creature with a huge stomach but small appendages that were starved. He made his food digest immediately regardless of what the people who were feeding him it called him. Once recovered and done he yelled "I'M BACK!"

The soul empress from level 5 who was watching over him looked down with pride on his quick recovery. _'Good job Luffy. Even that creep Ivankof is impressed.'_ She shivered at the thought for she couldn't handle that person.

Luffy explained how Bon-chan had wanted to save Ivankof.

"What did you say? Bon boy came here to save me? Oh, I didn't know that, that's really sweet of him. But I don't need to be saved. It's not time to break out yet. I know what's going on in the world out there. The world is about to change with the Navy and the Whitebeard Pirates and the top players. But _he's _not going to make a move yet. He's the master of all revolutionaries in the world and my comrade. The revolutionary Dragon!"

"Oh, you're talking about my dad." Luffy said simply.

"Yes, when your father makes a move with his army I'll reappear and enter the world again. If I escaped now I'd just end up on wanted lists." He blinked in surprise and shouted "D-d-d-d-dad? Dragon is your… dad? Don't be ridiculous, your Dragons son? He has a son?"

"Oh, I shouldn't have said anything. I guess it's okay; Grandpa didn't keep it a secret. I don't really know about him. I've never seen his face."

'_OH no if straw boy is the son of Dragon that means Ace is to.'_

He agreed to help Luffy, shot him with an energy hormone and ended up running through the frozen forest and down to level 6 where Ace was being moved. Never running into Magellan they turned a man into a woman, and found where Ace was held and ran into Jimbe first son of the sea.

"You're Strawhat Luffy aren't you?" Jimbe asked "They took him just now. Go, they've taken Ace-san into the elevator. You can still catch them."

"Alright I got it. Thank you whoever you are."

They tried the stairs and elevator but failed thanks to traps. Finally someone in the cells offered to create a hole in the ceiling.

"You're here? Crocodile!"

"It's been a while, Strawhat Luffy."

After going through an argument on whether or not to bring him along Luffy agreed and Jimbe cried out "Have mercy on me! I can help you for sure. I have known Ace-san ever since he joined the whitebeard pirates. He always told me about his brother. I was arrested because I was against the war."

They let him out and while arguing a person in a cloak floated down to them saying "Strawhat, I'm joining I have been here for some time watching you and I want to save Fire fist as well. Don't worry I have nothing against whitebeard. What I want is to prove to that the world government is wrong and can be stopped; no matter how many people support it. The marines are so blindly guided I can't handle them to claim they're strong enough to handle us pirates."

She landed on the ground with some purple hair flowing around her but they couldn't see her face.

"Who are you even though you seem familiar?"

"You'll find out after we rescue Ace from the marines now let's hurry."

They got to level 5 and formed a party to rampage all throughout Impel down like was never seen before.

"Straw boy are you ready?"

"He already left."

They burst into level 4 with Sir Crocodiles' sand-sand power.

"This is level 4. The prisoner who escaped from level 6 is the Warlord Jimbe."

They were shot bullets at that merely formed holes in Crocodiles' face which were healed in Crocodile.

'Gomu-gomu no rain!'

'Fish man karate arabesque brick fist.'

Crocodile borrowed the keys and went over to a cell then tossed them in.

"I need some assistants. Do you want to come with me, Mr.1?

"I'll come because you asked; I was just starting to get bored."

-CS-

Buggy had Mr.3 make artificial wax-steel keys and was passing them secretly in the cells on level one.

"OH, these are some nice keys that brother 3 made. We have captain Buggy to thank for this."

"Alright everyone, now's our chance" Buggy announced "If you want to save your life you got to go berserk on the streets. Let's kick it off."

"He's our savior, Captain Buggy."

They were reported out of their cells and rampaging by the remaining guards only to trample them.

The guards saw Buggy and Mr.3 on the level above them saying "This is our time partner. While they're having a riot here we'll stow away on a navy ship."

"Yes, then our prison break will be complete. I think Mr.2 and Strawhat have died already… or they will spend the rest of their life in prison."

-CS-

"Hey, who is this guy?" Luffy asked looking over at Mr.1.

"He's the guy sash-chan defeated in Arabasta."

"Oh, then I don't know him."

'Emporio Face Growth Synthesis,' Ivankofs' head enlarged ten times its normal size 'Hell Wink.'

A hundred men went flying in front of them as they trampled the bridge.

Luffy shouted slamming men left and right, "Let's go to Navy Headquarters."

"Hey Scissors-chan where are the stairs to level 3?"

"On your left down that bridge," Inazuma answered.

They went there and ran into the 3 demon guards; a pink dressed woman came out from behind them saying "They aren't mmmm, going to let you pass."

-CS-

"We're blocked! Captain Buggy there's a wall of poison in the way!"

"Dang Magellan, how annoying, we can't stay here."

"What should we do? As long as this block of poison is here, we can't get to level four," Mr.3 queried.

Mr.3 coated the wall with his wax and said to buggy "What was I thinking? You're smart Buggy thanks for the idea."

'_I wasn't thinking anything"_

They all started complementing him and cheering when Mr.3 presented an idea to slam through the wall with a candle lock. When it didn't work Buggy started yelling at the poison wall with revolting insults which made his men think he was trying to conquer poison with poison.

-CS-

Authors' note: I'm skipping the Ivankof vs. Sadie-chan section.'

They had gotten to the door of level 3 and opened it then, suddenly a voice cried out "This is the great fort of hell no one may pass."

People were blown back by the wind initiating from the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"Who is that? Why is he opening the door so wide?"

"He is Hannyabal Vice-warden of this prison."

Hannyabal waved his hand toward his men and shouted "Look, we have a thousand cage shot bazooka men on the stairway to level 3. There's no way out for you guys."

He stepped into a ready stance and announced "This is for all the innocent people of the world. You, the worst pirate in history, Strawhat, I impose the death penalty on you in the wardens' behalf."

His men started commenting saying "Hey look at that halberd! That's the Bloodsucker, Looks like he's serious, now we can depend on him."

He started throwing what he called the Hannya-Hannya Hustle dance Inferno Wheel which Luffy countered with a Gatling gun in Gear Second.  
While falling down Hannyabal remembered his first days there thinking '_I'm not a very good vice-warden. If only he were here.'_

Not giving up after those thoughts he moved his hand and grabbed onto Luffys' passing ankle. They kept fighting until Blackbeard showed up and stamped Hannyabal from behind and in the head.

"All this arguing about right and wrong search the ends of the earth and you won't find an answer!"

-CS-

Buggy had been cussing at the poison wall for over half an hour and when he was tired he said "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Captain Buggy," his crew asked "don't tell us you have diarrhea to?"

"No I just have to pee."

"Oh, then lets join you."

Sparkling he thought 'What should I do? If nothing happens we'll be stuck in here forever and my reputation will be ruined. I got to come up with something."

Behind the wall Blackbeard sucked it in using his Dark-dark fruit and they came back to find it gone.

"What happened? The wall is actually gone." Mr.3 announced skeptically.

"My attack finally worked," Buggy laughed "What a pain in the butt."

"So you really were fighting the venom with your venomous tongue. Was peeing the part of it? Cool, I knew you were in another league."

-CS-

Luffy looked at him remembering back at mock town and when the granny from Amazon Lily talked about how he was the one that captured Ace and turned him in.

Becoming furious he said "So you're… Blackbeard?"

Teech said yes to this and told him that he was surprised to find out that Luffy was the brother of his commander. He went on how fate had chosen Ace to be captured and die and saved Luffy instead but a certain purple haired woman behind Luffy yelled to where Blackbeard could hear "Not for long fatty, we're saving Ace so get the heck out of our way unless you want me do deal with you!"

"You shouldn't think that unless you are perfectly confident in your strength. Going against the Government isn't as easy as you think even with so many powers on your side, after all it appears they have captured you," a member of his crew warned.

She smirked laughing on the inside what their reactions would be if they knew who she really was and responded "You should tell that to yourself. I wasn't captured; I snuck in here after Strawhat because I can fly. I have made war with the world government and they've been chasing my all my life you don't think I can handle them. I've taken an Admiral before and 2 annoying Warlords to boot."

After saying that at her and not recognizing who she was though if he did he would be tense and fearful, he ignored her comment. The new warlords' crew said angering things and the conversation ended with Luffy going to Gear Second and punching Blackbeard.

"I WON'T LET ACE DIE!"

He let his power out and caught Luffys' next punch slamming him into the ground. Luffy screamed which he shouldn't have because he was made of rubber and bled. The purple haired woman clenched her fists and stepped forward one about to help him but stopped.

Luffy went after him again only to be stopped by Jimbe and be reminded that they were breaking out, not contesting.

They passed him reluctantly and took care of the Minotaur once again.

-CS-

Magellan had just got done poisoning Blackbeard saying he didn't have time to ask why he was there. Now he was drowning the prisoners of level 3 in it to. He walked along dripping to run into Inazuma and Ivankof who were making sure every live group made it to level 2. Ivankof sent Inazuma upstairs to cut the stairs up and not wait for him so they could get away. Then he aimed a death wink at Magellan which was blocked by a hydra head "Heehaw."

He whistled after Magellan brought two more heads out and reformed the first one and said "Now things are getting serious."

"Even if you buy yourself more time, Strawhat and the others can't get out of here."

"Buy some time? So you think that you can beat me? Kammabakka style- New kama kempo," Ivankof yelled.

Magellan grunted in the very existence of being weirded out by stupidity.

"Hey, hey come at me now. Magellan fought him and he ended up with poison on his face.

"Help, My face, my face is melting off. My face, my face, my face, my face, is going to melt, melt, or not, because I have so much make-up on!"

He ran around death winking at him and Magellan threw a venom blowfish at him.

"My lace, my bootlace, came loose…loose…loose…loose…loose…or not, because they're lace less."

"That's foolish of you to try and gain time."

"You think so? I'm having fun. Alright then, let's get it over with, between you… and me."

-CS-

Buggy was running from the Demon guards and ran into Sir Crocodile. Then he was reported to that Jimbe and Luffy had KO'D them.

Luffy turned and said "Oho, you guys are okay."

Buggy cried and said "It breaks my heart."

'Hydra' was sounded in the back ground and Magellan was standing behind them with blood on his forehead.

"What? Then Ivan-chan and Crab-chan are…"

**And so they had it out. Inazuma and Ivankof (it) get beat and Luffy gets caught up with be Magellan. 8 episodes aren't bad for this chapter seeings how the last one was 6.**

**Reviews? Sorry this took me so long, mummy is putting my off from writing so I'll be pretty slow from now on.**


	4. Swept in a war of the greatest powers

"**I would like to thank 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat and Icy-Blood-Lily for reviewing this story; I mean who doesn't want to see Ace get saved? Unlike you other stingy readers they bother to encourage me. Just kidding, I am inspired to write the more views and complements I get and I get to tell my whole family about it to. I feel like nothing compared to other awesome writers out there. I didn't write this story expecting to get to many readers; I just wanted to make my dreams real. **

**Ace: That paragraph was real nice and all but it seems hard to believe while you're choking me to death. **

**Me: *squeezing happily like a teddy* Sorry I can't help it. You and Luffy have such beautiful personalities.**

-CS-

"Both of you, let's get to the upper level," Jimbe yelled at Luffy and Bon clay. Magellan had appeared from beating Ivankof and Luffy was ready to fight him again but had Bon-chan preventing him.

"Luffy-kun! Hurry and get to the main entrance quickly! It's not looking good," Jimbe commented when he got Luffys' attention "We're paying too much attention to Magellan.

"You had better go now Strawhat-chan."

Luffy ran on with the others only to have Magellan send a hydra after them. Mr.3 finally got the idea to stop it with one of his candle walls since they were like steel.

'Candle Wall!'

Crocodile spoke "That piece of trash finally found his use. You never know which powers come in handy."

"It won't hold all day. Get going you guys."

"You have quite the power," Luffy said admiring his wax.

"It works well if it's not the fiery level."

"Luffy-kun, we have to go now."

"You all go ahead and steal the navy ship; I have an idea to try and stop him."

Luffy explained his plan to Mr.3 and he agreed.

"Wax-wax, Candle Armor.'

It gave Luffy two champion boxing gloves and shoes that bounced so he could get away in time from Magellans' poison.

"Alright, with these on I'm… ahhhhhhh so cool!" Very impressed Luffy started sparkling and crying and said "I don't know why but my eyes keep filling up with tears. Thank you for making me this cool!"

'Gomu-gomu no Champion Rifle!'

-CS-

Buggys' men were complaining since they made it to the top floor and outside but alas, there were no ships to escape with.

"Stop complaining, we don't have time for that. They left because Magellan ordered them to. But not too long ago, take a good look."

They looked and they could see the silhouettes of the ships but it was still too far for a _human _to reach.

Jimbe shouted again "You have me here; leave it to me."

He walked over and ripped with his bare hands off a gateway door which everyone was amazed at.

"I can only carry a few people but those of you who are determined, get on!"

Sir Crocodile, Daz Bones, and to maintain a good reputation with his men Buggy got on to.

All of his men started complementing him with loud shouts of appraisal that caused Crocodile to say "Hey, can't we just go now." And Jimbe set off quickly with his fish-man skills.

Buggy was smirking to himself when the marines started firing at them and Crocodile said "They found us."

"He left us," Buggy shouted when the door stopped "I know! He left us here and got away by himself, traitor, traitor, traitor!"

"Why did you come with us?" Crocodile asked Buggy.

"Jimbe, where's that traitor gone? We're going to get hit."

"Can't you just be quiet?"

Jimbe was under water and had just thrown a water column to shoot them onto one of the ships.  
"We're flying!"

Once they landed the marines started saying "We can just throw those devil fruit users into the water."

"Huh?" Crocodile looked their way and they backed off in fear.  
Jimbe threw a water spear through the ship which tore a chunk of it off.

"Hey," Crocodile cautioned.

"Oops I shouldn't have done that. We were going to use that boat."

-CS-

Luffy was running from Magellan now since he had used a technique that was impossible to defeat. It was a Demon made from a poison that even went through wax.

Then as they were running from it Ivankof came bursting through the floor. Luffy was tossed a baby den-den mushi and answered it with Jimbe on the line.

He was told to jump into the water with everyone and leave the rest up to Jimbe.

"San, help me one more time."

"Are you nuts? If we jump into the water we'll all die."

Luffy got Mr.3 to give him an oversized candle wall so he went into Gear Third.

'Gomu-gomu no giant stamp.'

He pushed him back with the wall and fell back turning very small.

Crying in a very small cute voice "Ivan-chan, Ivan-chan, wake up. We're in trouble Ivan-chan, wake up. Hey you got to wake up now."

"Who are you? Strawhat boys' son?"

"Can you do the wink, everyone grab onto Ivan-chans' head."

Ivankof winked and they went flying out of Impel Down with the demon reaching after them.

It looked like they were headed towards the water but a Whale shark that Jimbe called came up instead.

"We landed on something."

"You made it," Jimbe told them but then he addressed the whale sharks "I'm sorry that I should ask you to come to this dangerous place."

Magellan had a surprised look and his face that stayed there for quite some time, and then his Demon melted into the water.

The whales bounced Luffy and Ivankof to each other until they landed on the ship.

"I can't believe that we escaped from Impel Down," Mr.3 said crying.

"It's not time to celebrate yet," Jimbe scolded at the helm "We have to get going!"

Marines started firing at them and Luffy yelled "Our first priority is to protect the ship."

"Why are we just taking their fire," Crocodile asked sighing "This is a navy ship to. Fire back you idiots!"

A whole load of cannon balls came their way that caused Luffy and Crocodile to yell "Sables! Gomu-gomu no fusion!"

They came across the gate of Impel Down and to every vice-admiral that was chasing, it opened.

"The gate of justice is opening! What's going on! Why are they opening the gate!"

The truth behind it was that Bon-chan with his powers was posing as Magellan and ordering Impel down to shut and open the gate at appropriate times for Luffy. He asked Jimbe not to tell Luffy until they were outside the gate. Now Luffy was yelling at Jimbe to take them back for Bon-chan.

"Do you want to lose more friends and time?" Jimbe yelled back "We needed someone to stay behind and open the gate!"

After what seemed ages of yelling into the den-den mushi that Jimbe gave him to talk bon-chan so that he would answer a cry was called and Bon-chan said "You have to save your brother at any cost Strawhat-chan! I know that you can save your brother for sure!"

The gate shut and he lost connection but amidst the tears everyone was spewing Jimbe faintly heard the purple haired girl say "He'll be alright Strawhat! And you can't save Ace without me anyway."

Not hearing the second part Luffy cried "How do you know?"

She grinned and answered "Let's just say, I know pretty much anything."

The public execution of Portgas D. Ace is in: 4 hours.

Buggy and Luffy were fighting since they were arguing whether or not Bon-chan was dead.

"I thought talking to fish was the special ability of mermaids alone," Crocodile pondered to Jimbe "But you can call out sharks to."

"So it's weird for a Fish-man to be a friend of a fish?"

"Well I can say that it isn't normal. I guess that you're a misfit… of the violent species," Crocodile answered.

"I take it as a compliment," Jimbe said "I can't deny the fact the fish-men are violent."

Jimbe heard Luffy fighting with Buggy and when he had stretched up on deck he said "Luffy-kun, you gave me a chance to help save Ace. I owe you a great debt."

"Don't think of it in terms like that. There'd be no end to it. For me, it's encouraging to have you along. You're so strong."  
"You can call me Jimbe! I'm a warlord but I'm sure they will revoke my title. So let's run wild at Navy Headquarters."

"Woah, you're a warlord! NO wonder you're so strong," Luffy said surprised while everyone else said "We already knew."

Buggy started complaining that he had never intended to go to Navy headquarters.

"It's obvious," Crocodile said frowning slightly at them "It's your fault for being so clueless. We passed through the gate of justice. That means are destination must be either Navy HQ or Enies lobby. The tube current we are on is exclusive to the Government. It's a giant whirlpool that connects the Governments 3 major faculties. We wanted to break out because we play a role in the war."

Everyone started complaining and yelling for their parents when they recalled that the two greatest powers on earth were finally clashing which was a disaster. Anyone in their right mind would not want to get caught up in a war that you would be swept away like a bug in. No, it was too dangerous and Buggy hadn't wanted any part in it.

Then one of Buggys' crew faintly heard a den-den mushi ring and he asked "Hey, do you hear something?"

Everyone looked around where they were standing until they directed where the ringing was coming from. They found that the sound was emanating from a small chamber on one of the masts. Most of them including Buggy, Luffy and Mr.3 walked over to it and Luffy was the one to answer.

"Hello?"

"He picked it up!" Everyone yelled astonished.  
"This is Navy HQ."

"Ah, this is Luffy."

"We know that the ship had been taken by escapees. We received a report from the fleet escort force at Impel Down. We determined who the two main suspects of this great escape are…from the insider information before contact was lost. A pirate- Strawhat Luffy, and another pirate- Buggy the clown."

"Why captain Buggy when there are warlords here?"  
"We thought you were just a nameless pirate. Buggy the clown I can't believe that you were a member of the crew on the ship of Gold D. Roger, King of Pirates. We also know that you are a sworn brother of 'Red-haired' Shanks one of the four emperors."

Everyone started making uproar and praising Buggy for this rare information. Then they said for him to give them an order and that they were going to take the ship from Luffy.

"Shut up, you flashy idiots, you guys are all full of whim and fancy! This ship won't stop; we're heading to the center of war. And you guys are already on board, brace yourselves and think about it. Soon, the man at the top of the world is going to show up in our midst. This is a once in a life-time opportunity. If you guys are real men, why don't you live out a dream with me? I'll beat Whitebeard which means that I'll conquer the world."

"Yeah, captain Buggy," they cheered as they cried and saw him a saint who was their savior.

-CS-

The wind had died down and Jimbe was telling Luffy that he needed to get rest. Luffy jumped of the gun he had been sitting on and walked over to Jimbe.  
"I heard a lot about you from Ace-san," Jimbe said smiling "He told me that you two always used to run through the fields together."

"Yeah Ace and I were always together. Ace went out to sea 3 years before me. He hadn't even eaten a devil fruit at that time, but I still couldn't beat him once."

On the same deck but in a peculiar, hidden spot a purple haired soul empress remembered with great love and pride the times when she was young with Luffy and Ace and had no worries.

Eventually they came across the gate of justice that lead to Navy HQ and it opened. Then out of the blue a giant tsunami came and washed them toward it then when they were on top it froze.

Authors note: I had downloaded all the episodes but 460 wouldn't play properly so sorry I only gave those brief sentences.

-CS-

Down below the whitebeard pirates had shown up in a bubble coating. They were all telling Ace they would save him but he was wondering why they didn't just give up on him since it was his fault anyway.

WHOEVER WANTS TO KNOW MORE ABOUT MY 8 SOUL EMPRESSES PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR NOTES. Thank you.

**Done! This is the 4****th**** chapter mina I hope you all enjoy it. Ah and one girl asked me to go into detail on the 8 empresses. Well I'll give you a summarized biography of them.**

**I'll give you them in the vague order I introduce them in this story. Ok here's the purple haired one #1:**

**Name: Memotto Imoto (Guarding sister) (Luffy calls her Imo-chan)**

**Power: Devil fruit Reverse-reverse**

**She had a pet named Flatar who is a dragon with the stick-stick fruit. He's attached to a guitar that ate the void-void fruit so she uses them as storage.**

**She has purple hair and eyes and I'll go more into her past when she saves Ace and shows herself. **

**She wears a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, occasionally a blue jean vest or jacket.**

**#2**

**Name: Chiti Amu (a crew member of whitebeard)**

**Power: Devil fruit energy-energy**

**She has all kinds of energy: Electric, thermal, organic, emotional, pressure, spiritual, and mental. But she has to feel the energy before she can transmit it. Therefore, if she absorbed a discharge of a beam from the PX weapons that the Government has she has to feel the power of it.**

**She has dark blue hair and light blue eyes with flecks of yellow. She wears a light blue and white suit of light armor. **

**#3 **

**Name: Shidare Yanagi **

**She is a little girl of ten and is good friends with shanks and Whitebeard.**

**Power: Devils fruit sound-sound**

**She had a burnt sienna pants and light yellow shirt with a black cloak.**

**#4**

**You'll see her in Bewitched by Feline Spots she's Kalaca**

**#5, #6 Alexa and Kaigi in If so, why?**

**#7 she is in Black and Brown and Trummy**

**#8 **

**A thief that works for the Government depending on the price and she is a revolutionary.**

**Name: Sutila Bezyi**

**Power: Devil Fruit emotion-emotion**


	5. Help Luffy save his brother everyone

**Woohoo I get lots of views! Hehe, nobody can defeat my girls not even Blackbeard, except they aren't meant to fight him or else rock go boom. I made a mistake in my authors note in the last chapter. It wasn't Black and Brown and Trummy it was as Trummy. That's her name in my story. I was told by a reader that more information on the interactions of the empresses was wanted. Alright Icy-Blood-Lily, since you and 10****th**** squad 3****rd**** seat both want to know more I'll have Imo-chan explain it during this chapter.**

**Ace: Hey, Luffy you can't just eat all the food of our savior.**

**Luffy:*talking with mouth full* But she said I could make myself at home.**

**Imoto: Luffy I have meat for you outside.  
Me: Thank you Imo-chan, Luffy was eating everything in our fridge. My mom would kill me if she knew. **

**Imo-chan:*caring smile* that's alright; I understand how big of a handle Luffy can be.**

-CS-**  
**The purple haired girl was listening to Jimbe and Luffy talk about the past while she was carefully keeping an eye on Crocodile and Ivankof. She and Ivankof hadn't gotten along very well since she was creeped by kamas. He tried to turn her into one of them with his kamas with his kempo but it hopelessly failed.

She could almost see it; her, Luffy, Sabo, and Ace all riding on Flatar like they did back then. Luffy was the one who wanted the most rides though. She remembered Luffy asking about her family.

"_My family? My blood relations? I have none; I do not come from this universe as you do Luffy. Neither do my sisters. We all come from separate universes, but each of us obtained the same powers. And our familiar, Nocturne, instructed us to become one. We can do that, and we tried to enter as one when we came here. But our sorcery started corrupting this world and if we stayed as one it would have collapsed. We cannot do anything that is not meant to be or else it will." Imoto looked down on an adorable 7 year old in her lap, drinking in every word she said. _

"_Then why do you call them 'sisters?" Ace demanded._

_Imoto chuckled "Because we are the same. We each think alike and have a telepathic connection. Our personalities and looks may be different but we understand and support each other."_

"_Sounds like you all get along well," Sabo commented "How many sisters do you have anyway?"_

"_7, their names are Shidare, Trummy, Alexandria, Kaigi, Kalaca, Amu and Bezyi. Shidare is the strongest but not the most effective. Alexa is the weakest since she had a very weakening but powerful devil fruit that she doesn't like to use. All the others including me are in the middle. We have the same ages mentally but not physically. Shidare is a constant child, I and the others except Trummy are all in our twenties," Imoto smoothed out Luffys' hair and said "Let's go get some food to eat. Then after we do, I'll tell you a story and we'll take a nap."_

"_Meat!" Luffy shouted drooling. They did just that and Imoto protected them throughout the entire day. She vowed to watch over them for life actually. And she did just that. Ever since either of them went to become a pirate she had been watching from above, knowing they would win their battles. She declared war on the Government when she saw Luffy do it. She declined a warlord position like Ace. _

"_Hey Imo-chan, which one of us is your favorite," Luffy asked eagerly._

"_Luffy," Imoto started sadly "I know as a child many people have the desire to be spoiled. But none of you are my favorite. You all are my favorite children and brothers but I can't just pick one of you." She drew them close; Ace came reluctantly but got a hug anyway. "I love you all very much. Luffy and Ace remind me of Aces' father."_

_Ace started glaring at her for this and yelled "How could I be like my dad?"_

"_It's alright. I met your father. He was a very good man by my standards. Rather dumb and always happy like Luffy; but protective of his men and never leaving a fight like you Ace."  
"Hah," Ace spat disbelievingly._

_Luffy remembered a question he had earlier "Imo-chan, why do you all dwell in magic but that's not your power here?"_

"_If we use it, it corrupts where we do. So we decided to play by this dimensions' rules. But it isn't magic Luffy, its sorcery. The difference is that magic used to be trick with unstable magic to help it. Sorcery has always been absolute. We don't have to have magical words to boost our powers. They do, and that is why it is risky, one wrong word in your incantation and it isn't good."_

Then all of a sudden a huge blast of water washed toward them, swept them back, and forward again of a huge wave which was frozen when they reached the top of it. And they happened to be right above Navy HQ.

-CS

Ace remembered when he had first become a part of the whitebeard pirates.

"_Hey," Ace had asked "Why do you people call him pops?"_

"_Because he calls us 'sons'." Marco explained "We were all hated by the world. I know it's just a word, but it makes us feel warm."_

Now he was tied to a giant platform above a war that was because of him, or so he thought.  
"That a lie, you told me not to go but I did-," Ace yelled but he was cut off by Whitebeard.

"I told you to go. Isn't that right Marco?"

"Yes, that's what I heard. Everyone in this whole world knows what happens… when you mess with _our _crewmate."

And so the battle began as Aokiji froze the entire bay of Navy HQ. Mihawk Dracula drew his sword and threw a large blast of wind pressure with it saying to Doflamingo "I just want to figure out the true distance between me and that man."

Of course he was referring to Whitebeard, but the strike he shot was deflected by 3rd commander Jozu, with a diamond-diamond fruit. All the other commanders fought and advanced on their icy foothold.

Until Kizaru decided to get off his lazy butt and throw a Yasakani sacred jewel attack at Whitebeard. Again it was deflected by a commander, 1st commander Marco since he had eaten a phoenix fruit, meaning he was always regenerating.

"Blue fire?" Kizaru observed.

"You can't reach… the king that easily," Marco said to Kizaru.

"So scary these Whitebeard pirates."

The marines down below were panicking saying "He really had this power as they say? He took the admirals attack directly but it didn't hurt."

"It hurt," Marco corrected.

"Don't lie," Kizaru scolded.

Marco turned into an entire phoenix and flew at Kizaru absorbing any attack. He kicked Kizaru in the arm and he said "How painful."

"Don't lie," Marco retorted.

It raged with ice and magma being thrown and falling and was even more fearsome when a descendant of Oars showed up. He was huge and as big and 1/8 of the entire island.

"I didn't know that the descendant of Oars was Whitebeards ally," Gekko Moria commented.

"Oars," Ace yelled.

"Ace-kun is such a nice person. I won't let him die!"

And then in all the midst of the fighting Ace looked up and saw Luffy flying down with all the ones who had come to help him.

-CS-

They were riding the wave since they had no other option. Luffy and Buggy were hanging onto the railing since they would get swept off otherwise. Then right when they go on top of it, it instantly froze and they stopped moving.

"Oh, darn," said the purple haired woman "I wanted to ride that wave."

Crocodile got off, walked off and said "Look, you can see everything that's going on."

A den-den Mushi rang and they heard a code being initiated. Then it said that they were moving the schedule ahead and executing Ace early.

Luffy hurried out with the others and stamped into the ice to set themselves free. Imoto crushed into the ice like to others yes, but Buggy didn't even make a scratch against it. But, unfortunately, instead of sliding down the ice like Luffy wanted, the ice broke and they fell off.

-CS-

"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die by falling in the ice."

Luffy fell into the water and was saved by Jimbe.

"Ace," He yelled in realization.

He got up a little unstable at first then ran on the ship to where he could see Ace.

They called back and forth to each other while Crocodile was seeing how he could attack Whitebeard. He flew towards the old man and was about to attack but Luffy went into gear second and attacked him. Thanks to earliers dunk he could actually hit Crocodile.

"Stop attacking him! This is the old man Ace likes!"

He turned and yelled to Whitebeard "I know what you're up to. You want to become Pirate King don't you? But I'm the one that's going to become the next pirate king!"

Whitebeard frowned twirling his staff and slamming it. Then he smiled and said "How saucy you are. I won't forgive you if you cause me trouble you spoiled brat."

"I'm going to do as I like. I'm going to rescue Ace!"

"Hey old man, I heard that they were going to execute Ace early."

"You are sure?"

"Yes, but they were talking in codes I couldn't understand. They said to 'get set' for something."

"I see. That's important information."

"Alright, I'm coming, Ace."

He barged through marine soldiers and ran towards the platform.

"So that is Aces' brother," observed Jozu "3rd go, keep up with the boy."

Imoto stayed back until the call for her to enter was given by the others. All 8 soul empresses were there but it wasn't time for them to be in the war. Alexa, Kalaca, Kaigi, Trummy and Shidare were watching from a distance in ships. She, Bezyi, and Amu were on the battlefield but unable to see. They would strike at a perfect time.

"A kick at the speed of light?"

Kizaru had appeared where Oars Jr. was because pirates were advancing on him.

"You don't think I'm letting you pass so easily do you?"

"Admiral Kizaru."

"You're the guy from Shabondy!" Shouted Luffy as he ran towards them.

"Yes, I was going to ruin you like the Celestial Dragons wanted."

He threw a beam of light towards Luffy but Ivankof winked him out of the way.

"Are you alright Strawhat-boy?"

"Yes, thank you Ivan-chan."

"My only mission is to save you!"

Then they were shot at by Kuma a warlord as well. Luffy ran off since Ivankof said he would talk care of Kuma. He was confronted by Jango and Fullbody but they knocked themselves out.

"What are you two doing," Hina said kicking them aside "Hina disappointed."

"I know you from Arabasta don't I? I have no time to play with you guys."

"I won't let you get away. Kimono Sleeve Cage."

She formed a cage around them and closed it but Luffy got away using Gear Second. He barreled through marines until he heard Ace cry out something.

"Stay away Luffy. It's humiliating to be saved by a wimp like you. I have my own friends and adventures!"

'_I beg you Luffy. I don't want you to share the same fate I do.'_

"I'm your brother! I don't give a damn about the rules of pirates!"

"Go, zombie soldiers," Gekko Moria called to his troops since Luffy was nearing him. A burst of salt water soaked the zombies and the shadows that kept them moving flew out.

Jimbe flew out and said "If I remember correctly, your zombie can't take salt in Moria."

Jimbe like Ivankof volunteered to take care of the warlord.

"What are you doing letting that rookie be the center of the war? He is a loose cannon and is the biological son of Dragon."

Boa Hancock heard and cried out his name but thought blushing '_I could care less even if you were the devils' son.'_

The marines started saying "We can't let him live. Kill him at any cost." But Imoto laughed thinking '_I'd like to see you try.'_

Luffy used Giant rifle on the giant in front of him and yelled "Ace, you can say whatever you want! I'm going to save you even if it means death!"  
"We feel the same way! We're Aces' family too. We're going to save him at any cost!"

They advanced on him and all the Whitebeard commanders started to advance on the bay.

Ace was up on the platform telling Sengoku "I'm ready to take the blade of punishment. I'll accept any fate that is given to me. I won't make a scene anymore."

'_**Idiot.' **_ He heard a soft, invisible voice tell him. His eyes widened as it continued _**'We have every right to save you. People can't always choose a future for themselves if they don't know how. What do you think would happen to Luffy or Pops with you are gone? We are your family Ace; we don't need any other reason to put ourselves in your place. You would do the same for us. We all love you very much and you wishing to die is ridiculous. Put yourself in your families' place, you should understand.' **_

'_You should understand?' _Why did that sound so correct? He remembered a crewmate who was right under him but could defeat him and Marco any day telling him that very often. She had become very, very close friends when she would stay out and talk to him at night. Always understanding, always right, always trying to help, this was a woman who kissed him on the cheek once in a while because she couldn't help it. When he was in a fight over anything she always told him to put himself in the other persons place and see, and vice versa. The fights were always settled quickly and fairly with no one sad. She had pried who his dad was and didn't mind listening to anything anyone had to say.

"Amu-chan, why are you here?"

'_**The same reason as anyone else. Have hope Ace, you were persistent enough in everything else in your life. Like trying to become a pirate, or assassinating Pops. Why is simply saving yourself so complicated? It is the same enemy as always, the Government and warlords.'**_

-CS-

Buggy was challenging Whitebeard and had accepted to join with him to defeat the Navy first.

"He's unbelievably easy to trick." Marco commented.

"Ah, but those prisoners behind him are a problem. Now I have to tell the others."

He informed some of the other Whitebeard squads that he had a bad feeling about what the Navy was doing and alerted them to destroy the navy ships around them.

-CS-

Ivankof, Jimbe, and others had prepared a way for Luffy. Ivankof had to return to fighting Kuma but Jimbe was done with Moria. Meanwhile Smoker a vice-admiral had spotted Luffy out and headed toward him. He had hit Luffy with his jutte and Luffy remembered that it was tipped with sea stone so his rubber power wouldn't work anymore. They engaged in combat and Luffy jumped up to hit Smoker but he trapped Luffy in a cage of smoke. He slammed Luffy down with the jutte and pinned him there until Boa Hancock kicked him off using armor haki.

"You get off him!"

"She hit me even though my body is smoke?"

"Hancock what are you doing?" Smoker shouted "Are you resigning from the warlords to?"

"SHUT UP! I am deafened by my anger! How could you hit and pin down my beloved? I won't let you survive. I have never felt so angry in my entire life! I'm going to cut you up and feed you to beasts!"

"Hancock!" Luffy said.

"Yes," she said turning, thrilled that he said her name again. Walking over she made a heart sign at him and continued "I always knew you would make it here alive." She reached inside her dress and gave him the key to Aces' handcuffs that she was entrusted with.

He jumped up and threw his arms around her in a hug saying "You're so... you're so, thank you. I mean it!"

"N-no problem, you've got to… you've got to keep going Luffy."

She fell down on her knees breathing hard since her heart was pumping so hard.

"I can still feel Luffys' body on my chest and in my arms. Is this… is this what they call… marriage?"

She envisioned bells ringing and her entire country congratulating her on her wedding. She was walking down a church aisle with her wedding dress on. Her dress was flowing behind her as she walked and looking up, blushing she saw Luffy smile with a sparkle. She kneeled down and he took off her veil to say "Hancock, you look very beautiful. I'll make you happy for the rest of your life, honey."She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes to agree and they kissed, almost. She rose up to call that she could see the string attaching them that no one could cut.

But she was awoken from her wishful daydreams by the actual reality that Smoker was chasing Luffy. She got up and ran after them to stop Smokers' jutte from hitting her beloved.

She leaned back in her signature position where it was so far back while pointing she couldn't see them anymore. Then she commanded Smoker "You outrageous fool, stand back. I won't let you pass through here."

"You do know what will happen when you mess with the government?"

"I can do what I want because, I'm beautiful."

Smokers' man nodded in agreement with hearts in their eyes.

"You're not going t move aside at any cost, Hancock?"

"That's correct. I won't let you hurt my beloved husband."

"Husband?"

"Yes, my husband," Hancock confirmed as she thought '_after our wedding, we'll go on a honey moon.' _She saw them boating through a romantic river and imagined Luffy saying he wanted to eat her homemade food. '_I'm ready for any trouble because I'm, I'm his wife!'_

-CS-

Luffy was running with the key carefully held in his hand. He came across Ivankof and Kuma fighting and was blown out of the way.

Ivankof was being informed that Kuma was dead so he multiplied himself by moving around and cried 'Galaxy Wink.' That hit Kuma from many sides and sent him flying backwards but he got up untouched.

"My face, my face, out of all the people I've ever met no one has forgotten my face. But if you can't remember how scary I am, I'll beat it into your body. You all go ahead and back Strawhat boy up."

-CS-

Crocodile still couldn't get close enough to Whitebeard because there were too many people blocking him. When he was sacked by Jozu with haki he was thrown over to where Doflamingo was. Jozu was about to hit him again but Doflamingo stopped him by controlling him with strings.

"How did you get out of prison, gator guy? Did you like the pool of blood?"

"Doflamingo, mind your own business. Or I'm going to kill you." He retorted.

"You have a dirty mouth. Hehe, hey, why don't you team up with me?"

"Team up? Me and you?"

"That's right. The reign of outdated pirates like Whitebeard will end soon. And you new era will be our era where power conquers everything. Don't you want to get a piece of it? Not bad is it? Your title has been stripped away but… when you get down to it; we're both warlords in war aren't we?"  
"You better stop looking at me as if I'm on par with you. You should be pledging to work under me instead."

"Hehe I thought that you became a better person in hell – Impel Down the great prison."

Crocodile responded gravelling "If so, then I wouldn't be here now. Get lost Flamingo crap."

-CS-

Luffy had a run in with Mihawk Dracula, a former foe of his vice-captain, Zoro. He was rather outmatched and had just had the shock of sensory haki for the first time. When he was about to bazooka Mihawk he saw his hands being sliced off by his sword.

"That was close; if I reached anymore my arms would have been cut off."

"You could be level headed," advised Mihawk.

He cut at Luffy but missed from Luffy ducking and sliced a gigantic ice ridge behind him. This shocked even Luffy and the soldiers around them. He kept dodging the attacks and Mihawk said that he was getting farther from his brother. Luffy jumped towards him and grabbed Buggy out of nowhere to use as a shield.

"OH I can't take it anymore you must be Mihawk. Go, muggy ball." Mihawk simply bounced it back at him and aimed another attack at Luffy. It hit but didn't hurt him and Vista commander of the 5th division pirates blocked Mihawk from chasing Luffy.

'_It's not because of his power or his skill,' _Mihawk thought as he fought Vista '_out of all the people on the sea, his power is the most formidable. Everywhere he goes people gather around him supporting him.'_

From the corner of his eye he saw Ivankof yell "Stay at it Strawhat boy,"; Hancock call "Luffy! Save your brother!" Jimbe comment "He made it through alright." And every person he had gathered fighting on the same side, rallied by him.

**Ok, 10 episodes in this chapter, not bad. Reviews anyone? **


	6. Ace is free! Enter Kaigi and Bezyi!

**Icy-Blood-Lily, thank you for your reviews BUT IF YOU SAY 'ACES' DEATH' ONE MORE TIME I'M GETTING MAD! There isn't going to be a death except for Whitebeards , so now on to this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do own the 8 empresses.**

**Ace: That's a disclaimer not a claimer.**

**Me: It's my way of saying I don't own anything but them.**

**Imoto: But, you didn't even mention one piece.**

**Me: OH, all of you be quiet, you're just like my family, always pointing out the bad things you should be grateful I'm even writing a decent Fanfic instead of the lame and perverted ones out there.**

-CS-

Running, Luffy had been doing nothing but running and running for his brother. It turned out that it was getting him farther than most people in history, being at the battle of the best he was told that he would be smacked aside like a bug. Instead the entire war was resting on him, and it was revolving around him to.

Up above Aces' execution was being readied, something Luffy had intended to stop, him and the 8 empresses.

"The news that will go around the world should be of our victory and only that," Sengoku had just ordered the den-den mushi that was broadcasting to be cut but some little pet of the purple haired girls had hooked up 3 more of them. Then out of nowhere an unknown source the pirates ships were destroyed and about 50 PX machines were appearing in the smoke. They blasted pirates left and right with lethal lasers spewing from their mouth and hands.

Authors note: I'm skipping the Squard against whitebeard because he would never sell his sons out; he's the best dad in the world.

Whitebeard had made not just the island but the sea split with his tremor powers. It had knocked Luffy off balance and cracked the ground beneath him. Falling a ways he threw his arm up and grabbed a ledge to spring himself back up. When he didn't grab anything Jimbe yanked him up instead. Whitebeard threw a shock wave through the giant he was fighting and it reached to the scaffold that Ace was on only to be stopped by all three admirals. The Navy activated the encircling wall and only one part was stopped by Oars' body. Akainu started throwing magma fists in the air by Sengokus' orders that were meant to melt the ice all pirates were standing on. But now was the time to strike for one of the empresses. She whizzed through the sky and sucked up half of all the fists which for now were about all she could take.

"What is happening to the attacks you sent up Akainu?" Sengoku was gruffly blustered about what was skimming through the sky like an angel, wait an angel? He looked closer and sure enough the golden object had wings and certainly a determined face. She was sucking in most of the lava blobs.

Luffy saw only one way to get to Ace, so he took it but because of the guns he ended up being saved by Jimbe from the water beneath him again. And Oars Jr. wasn't done trying to save Ace yet; he awoke once again which made Kizaru decide to execute him by shooting a bullet through his head. But unfortunately, a huge swell of water distracted him and Luffy landed with a broken mast with him amidst all the confusion. Now the most intense battle was beginning outside the walls.

Aokiji froze the mast intending to freeze Luffy but he jumped in the air and Gatling gunned pieces of the mast back at them.  
Then he simply said going into gear second and whizzing past them "I don't have time to fight these guys."

"He fooled us," Kizaru commented as he teleported to where Luffy was and kicked him into a building.

"Be ready," Sengoku said to the executioners. As their scythes flew down to cut his neck Luffy looked up and yelled "Ace!"

But before they could land the blades Crocodile sliced them up and they didn't kill Ace.

"I can kill that old, dying buzzard later. But before that I don't want you to taste victory!"

Luffy resumed his chase to save Ace and marines kept trying but failing to stop him. But as soon as they began two admirals showed up and one put an ice spear into Luffys' arm. Marco showed up and kicked Aokiji and the spear into the wall.

He continued and ran into two vice admirals that started pummeling him since he had reached his limit and needed help. Then Kizaru showed up again and burned a light hole in him.

"All you have is courage," He commented "But Strawhat Luffy, you're not strong enough, you can't save him no matter how hard you try. Why don't you just get lost?"

"Because he can't let scum like you beat him. And I won't either," whispered an empress stoically to herself as she activated her power directly aimed at him.

'Emotion-Distraction.' She glowed light green and Kizaru shook his head not being able to concentrate on anything, finally he took notice in how HQ was being destroyed and completely forgot about Luffy. She took the chance to run by unnoticed and threw Luffys' body over to Whitebeard whom she knew would take care of him. Let's look how at how her fruit works, any emotion she emits is an illusion or a real manipulation, and she doesn't show emotions herself so she can control others.

Whitebeard caught Luffy and they heard a voice above yell "There he is Jimbe. Everything I thought was happening is true." He fell off against his word and landed on Whitebeards men. Then Whitebeard yelled to treat Luffy but he struggled yelling "I have to save Ace! He's, he's… my only brother. I'll save him at any cost."

He ran away stumbling but finally falling on his face and the doctor had to check him.

"Take care of him!"

"Jimbe, what do you mean?"

"I am willing, to lay down my life in this war." He saw Akainu attack Whitebeard and was determined not to let the old man who protected his island die.

Marco had flown up to where Ace was but got a fist from Garp instead. The war was in panic since Whitebeard was coughing up blood from the strain of fighting Akainu and been magma fisted by him to. Jozu had been frozen by Aokiji, and Luffy was begging desperately to be able to fight once again.

"If I'd be able to do all I could… I'd be happy to die. Let me fight, Ivan-chan! If I can't fight now, if I can't rescue Ace, I'd rather take my own life afterwards! Let me have the strength to fight now!"

Ivankof injected more adrenaline into him and Luffy stood up, prepared once more. He kept going running into a friend and Pacifistas. Fortunately Boa Hancock was there to assist him once again, and blocked the Pacifistas fire. They didn't fire since they recognized she was presumed to be on the same side as them.

"That's right; you guys are on the same side. Thank you Hancock!"

"Ooooh he called me by my name again. Every time he says that I feel so..." She envisioned him calling her it over and over, until she saw that it was the Pacifistas instead.

"I don't want you to call my name!" She ordered ferociously as she kicked it in the head turning it to stone. And Luffy ran on only to witness Whitebeard in pain and the navy preparing to execute Ace once again. But there was a guard there that shouldn't have been. Mr.3, trying his hardest to get out of the line of fire, had had to disguise himself in order to escape getting caught again. And there he was helping kill Luffys' brother. Luffy looked up in panic and screamed "Don't do it," resulting in using conquers haki and knocking the executioners and many soldiers around him out. This happened to draw the attention and astonishment of everyone, Aokiji didn't believe it, Kizaru was surprised and Sengoku so astonished he didn't move.

'_That's my brother,' _the purple haired thought as she positioned herself, careful not to get seen.

Luffy persisted on; Momonga tried to get to him but was blocked by one of the allied pirates as were two other vice admirals. All the Whitebeard pirates that were able to help were there by Whitebeards orders. They all went ahead and made a perfect, clear path for Luffy to take, that lead straight to the platform. Ivankof brought out Inazuma and he cut the stone below them to make a slant for Luffy to climb the landed on the scaffold Ace was on.

"I can't believe you used that kid as a trump card, Whitebeard," Kizaru said "But I won't let him get away."

Whitebeard sliced him and Kaigi slammed him into the ground.

"One, you just said not to let your guard down oh well, marines are hypocrites anyway. Two, you never really had the chance to stop him you shiny wimp! Now get your but in gear and try harder, it's going to take a lot more than you to defeat Pops. Why don't you just stay quiet and watch stretchy save the shirtless flame?"

"I'm here, Ace!"

Luffy was making better progress now than ever before. He was almost to Ace and was very happy all that hard work had paid off, but then his very own Grandfather intercepted him.

"Grandpa, move out of my way!"

"I'm not going to move! Because I'm a vice-admiral of the navy! I've been fighting against pirates since long before you were born! If you want to pass through here you have to kill me first!"

"Please Grandpa, just let me go by!" Luffy yelled not wanting to hurt his family.

-CS-

"Slave Arrow!" Boa yelled firing at marine soldiers.

"Pirate empress, who's side are you on?"

"Luffys' of course but, what if you hit vice admiral Garp with a stray bullet?"

"What? NO!"

"Vice Admiral Garp is none other, than my grandfather. If I get married to Luffy then of course he will become my grandfather."

"That's only in your head."

-CS-

Both of them were remembering the times they had together.

"I can't do it Grandpa, move out of my way!"

"If you can't, Ace will die."

At this Luffy went into gear second and Garp tried to hit him but, under the strain of seeing his grandson in front of him and so dear, he closed his eyes and let Luffy hit him instead. The scaffold underneath him was crumbling and Luffy barely reached Ace but just barely landed.

"Finally, finally I made it."

He dashed behind Ace and was about to set him free when next to them Sengoku turned into a giant Buddha. Luffy almost stuck the key into the handcuffs but Kizaru shot it in two before he could. Then he noticed Mr.3 waking up next to him and they both saw a giant golden fist being thrown at them.

"Hey, San protect Ace with a wall. Gomu-gomu Giant Balloon."

He bloated himself and covered a wax, curved wall with his body to defend Ace from Sengokus' punch. He held it for a while, just enough to absorb all the force and let it go into the scaffold instead.

"We're falling. I'll make the key you unlock him," Mr. 3 volunteered.

A chibi Luffy cried "Alright," And grabbed the key when Mr.3 made it.

Right when cannon balls exploded around them he unlocked Aces' handcuffs. Then against all the marines hopes the handcuffs landed without Ace, and the two brothers came flying out.

"Luffy, you've always been like this. You've never listened to me and always done such crazy things."

'Fire Pillar!" Ace cried shooting flames down at the soldiers.

"Stop using my moves," ordered the smiling comrade next to him. Then she hugged him.

"Amu-chan, I thought you would show up."

**Tada, hehe, almost time. Reviews anyone?**

**I think maybe I'll just call Imoto by her name now . And a nickname for Akainu so Kaigi can taunt him, mmmm how about stupid, overgrown furnace?**


	7. Akainu stopped by a loving older sister

**Yes, almost ready to save Ace. All the girls are in their positions and 3 of them have entered so I'll have to go my own way with the war now, and only let what originally happened apply to the side characters like Buggy and Ivankof. And I think I'll just start calling Imo-chan by her name. I noticed that her name is like that one pizza Imo's pizza, yummy.**

**Imoto: All you're relating to is food.**

-CS-

"Just because it has a similar name doesn't mean I'm copying you," Ace stated to Amu.

"I taught you how to control that fire fruit, don't you even think about contradicting me! It's because of me that you went so viral."

Amu and Ace were having an argument over whether or not the attack name 'Pillar' was copyright since she had a move called 'Energy Pillar' that shot a beam from above and tortured the victims inside by tiring then over energizing them. It wore out the victims' brain in no time from what she had seen.

Ace landed a roasting human with a glint in his eye and Amu beside him; she wasn't hurt since her fruit could take in thermal energy.

"Can you fight, Luffy?"

"Of course," Luffy said breathing hard.

"I never thought I'd be saved by you one day. Thank you, Luffy."

"It's probably to repay all the times I heard of _you saving him," _Amu joked.

Luffy laughed and said, "Whitebeard and the others helped me do it."

"Don't think that you're safe now. This is now your execution ground," a marine shouted at them.

"You know I'm always told that, but for some reason you guys end up the losers anyway," Amu had made her entrance but was bored with all the talk that she was going to get caught; no one could catch her. She was now on the marines needed list, not wanted list in this war, identified by who she was and what she could do marines were even more franticly gathering around her, Ace and Luffy.

Bullets were fired and they either went through Ace and Amu-chan or bounced off of Luffy. Two marines came at Luffy about to cut him in half but Ace pressed his head down and took the swords himself since he was a logia.

"He's my brother. Leave him alone! Fire Fist!"

Luffy went into gear second while Ace shot fire bullets at soldiers, both of them were defending each other and it made Vista comment "They make a perfect pair."

"You got stronger Luffy."

"I'll be stronger than you one day, Ace."

"Then let me protect you for now," Ace offered as they ran into Aokiji.

"Someday? There's no tomorrow for you. You think that you can escape?"

"You're just saying that so we'll give up hope. Ace, Luffy go ahead, I'll take care of this _icicle_ as Alexa calls him."

"Stand back both of you," Ace said flaming up.

'Pheasant Beak!'

'Flame Mirrors!'

Aokiji launched an Ice bird that slowly got devoured by Aces twirling layers of fire. The marines were staring at it disbelievingly and Vista said "He's our 2nd division commander. Of course he's capable of that."

The marines started backing up afraid that if an admiral's power was losing, then how could they fight them.

"Don't lose your head," Akainu yelled, right behind them "We won't let them get away from here."

"You won't let them? Well then how about oh let's say 8 more join their side and we'll see your reaction," Bezyi was quietly sneaking up behind Ace and Luffy and her target was Akainu.

Squard had brought the escape ship further in with a death wish and was telling everyone to jump aboard and that his men would handle the war. Whitebeard stopped the ship saying that it was ungrateful for a child to die before his parent.

"Listen carefully, Whitebeard pirates. I'm going to give you an order from the captain one last time. All of you and I will split up from here. Everyone, survive at any cost and go back to the new world safely. I'm a remnant from the old times. There is no ship that can bear me in the new era."

They all started evacuating with tears in their eyes for their beloved father. Ace wanted to stay and was being urged by Luffy to go. He made a ring of fire around him and his old man, and Whitebeard looked over to see him bowing in thanks to him.

"We don't need words now. But I'll ask you just one thing. We're you happy being my son?"

Ace started at this and remembered the pride on his back, the symbol of the Whitebeard pirates, and cried "Of course I am!"

Then he left with Jimbe getting to have the last words of forgiveness, and appreciation with his father.

"Ace, Luffy, you two girls, get in front of me. They want to get you. But what the old man wants is as many survivors as possible."

Amu and Bezyi were fending off marines from either side and obeyed what he said. The others were keeping tabs on the admirals so they wouldn't get in Luffys' way.

"As soon as you rescue 'Fire Fist Ace' you run away. The Whitebeard pirates must be a group of cowards. Well your captain is that guy, so you can't help it can you? Because after all, Whitebeard is just a… loser from the old times."

Bingo, that set Aces' trigger off and he stopped in anger. Amu happened to be rolling up her sleeves getting ready for a fight as well.

"A loser? Take back what you just said."

"You don't have any right to say that when you don't understand pirates."

"Not in a million years. I'll tell you why. You're father Roger lived up to his name, 'King of pirates.' He conquered the Grand Line and in contrast, what had Whitebeard done? I wonder if he really had the intention to fight Roger. I assume he established a large family in a safe place and was satisfied being a big fish in a little barrel. There are some fools that say his name is keeping peace on various islands; but if you ask me, he's just keeping lightweights in fear of him and thinks he's a hero which makes me laugh. When Roger was alive, Whitebeard had second billing, and even after Rogers' death he couldn't become king. That means he'll never better Roger and always be a loser. He gathered punks who call him pops and one of them fell for my talk and stabbed him. But still, he'll sacrifice his life for that son, his life is a little empty don't you think?"

"Stop what you're saying. We wouldn't expect you to understand anything about our father. He gathered us because we were scorned by everyone else, you probably only care for yourself and don't even have the welfare of the world in mind, only yourself," Amu and Ace were moving towards him pissed off. She wasn't there to attack though, just to stop Ace from doing it.

"He gave us a home, you can't understand his greatness," Ace said as he created a giant fist of fire and punched it toward Akainu. Akainu made one from lava and matched Ace but retorted "Both Whitebeard and you guys are the same, losers."

He smoldered his fist and Ace was tossed back his hand burnt, even if he was made of fire.

"You're careless just because you ate a strong logia fruit. I am magma I can burn even fire. My power is stronger than yours."

At this Amus' mind went blank and she raged "Not stronger than mine you over grown furnace! You leave our loved Ace alone!" She glowed white and screamed 'Shocking Migraine.' A bolt ran out and zapped Akainu with mental power, he grunted from the pain and his mind went a -wire since she was overloading it with a head aching seizure of her own signature. His mind turned on and off so fast that most of the strength he had was been drained from him. She let it go and he fell on his knees with a terrible nuisance of pain surging throughout his cranium.

"How did that feel; because that's how blank my mind went in anger of you saying that just now. Now that you know how fearsome even one of us can get, are you anxious for some more?"

He got up slowly, even if the head ache was still there. Only regular marines gave up from that, he was an admiral.

"They both have bad blood in them I don't care about you as long as I get them. I was amazed to hear that the son of Dragon and Roger are step brothers. Watch what I do."

He jumped toward Luffy and Ace yelled "Wait!" Just before he could punch Luffy Ace slid in the way. Time stopped before the purple haired girl that came along with Luffy. She saw Akainus' fist slowly go through Ace, but before it went all the way through she kicked Akainu 100 feet back with so much panic she didn't even realized how powerful she had slammed him.

"GET YOUR FILTHY, UNWORTHY HANDS, OFF MY BROTHER!" Time started again and Ace was just standing there blocking Luffy from Akainu who wasn't with them.

"Amu, heal him," the purple one said.  
"Heavenly life, Angel,' She turned into an angel with long luminous wings that were made from her force, gliding over to where Ace was she placed her hands in the puncture and everything healed. Ace fell to his knees in pain but she couldn't do anything about this phantom of what he had felt. Once he got over it he heard a commotion of someone being on the very peak of Marine Ford.

An 18 year old woman was standing there in white robes. One hand was tucked to her stomach, and the other rose above her head harboring a giant black and brown cloud which was covering them all.

"It's about time someone noticed me," She said walking slowly down the steps of the building. "I've been creating this catastrophe for the past hour." The parts of the building behind her were crumbling into dust from just being near the dark from she was holding up. All around her the building started to disintegrate into nothing from the decay of the haze she had created. Step, step, step, with each descent more of the structure withered away and was falling piece by piece into the sea or platform below.

'Apocalypse'. When she mouthed those words black snow started drifting down to the marines. When the particles reached them one touched a marines' arm. He cried out saying that it had eaten a hole straight through his arm in less than a minute. If this stuff touched them numerously and in the head, then their time on this earth wasn't meant to last long. She jumped in the air and thankfully since she was on a high place she landed next to Ace and Luffy.

They heard 7 more thumps beside them and saw one of the women take off her hood. Both brothers were astonished. Recognizing her immediately Luffy smiled and got up to say hi to their sister but they said something first.

Simultaneously, oh and guess what they hooked up two den-den mushi of their own and it was getting the whole war, they all announced "Sengoku of the marines, we all hereby declare war on the government. If you make any further attempt to cause harm to any of our fellow pirates we will take the course of action that will bring definite harm to you. And moreover consider all of us allies in every manner of life, as for you and your men, if you do not back down we shall eliminate every one of them with no mistake. As influences of freedom and righteousness we are now against you and your superiors and will hinder you when necessary."

"Who made this speech up I rather like it," a cute little girl among them was complementing the announcement they had just made. She was in the middle of them along with Trummy.

"Oh, Bezyi, long time no see. How have you been in making money?" Kalaca asked.

"Only a little time for socializing girls, hurry up," the little girl Shidare ordered.

"You already know. Now, why don't you introduce us to your brothers Imoto?" Bezyi was still stoic but had heard so much about Luffy she actually wanted to meet him.

Imoto smiled sweetly and walked over to Luffy.

"He they are Luffy, the 7 sisters I always talked about."

"Oho, nice to meet you; Imo-chan often told me that I would get to meet you guys."

Amu was calming Ace down from meeting his sister again and stood him up for a hug from Imo.

"I thought I told you to wear a shirt since you would attract too many girls like this Ace," Imoto teased "Here, I won't hug you like that so take my cloak."

He did as he was told overjoyed to see her again and got tears in his eyes when she lovingly embraced him. Luffy was jumping up in joy now that his sister was with him as well.

"I'm so proud of you both. You have both grown into handsome strong young men who can be a challenge to me now. I know this because I have been watching over you ever since you left Windmill Island to become pirates. Hey grandfather," She called to Garp as well "I have taken just as much responsibility for them as you have if not more. I have more than enough right to be their older sister."

Back when she was a child with them Garp had known about her and denied her as their sister. Now she was claiming to care about them more that he was! Perhaps if she felt that way and he couldn't do anything to help them, she was their only means of jurisdiction, protection, and comfort.'

But that contemplation would have to wait, Shidare called "Times up girls, let's do _it_."

**HAhahahahah I can seriously do and awesome entry scene, admit it. This chapter was done in only a couple hours and things in the war are going my way, no navy options. Reviews anyone?**


	8. Ace and Luffy are safe!

**Kyaaa, Arisa20 you made my day with your review. I simply love love love it when I get one that tells me I'm doing good. So I decided to make a second chapter in one day, it probably won't be finished today though unless I get enough time. I totally know how my empresses dwell perfectly in the category of 'Butt whooping girls'. Putting more details into my story is kinda difficult since I am accustomed to making things go fast and I don't have good skills at stretching things out but I'll try. And what's legendary about this story? I'm just doing off of one piece.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

-CS-

"Times up girls. Let's do it." They all lined up once again and Shidare began to float upwards in the midst of them with a triumphant smirk on. Once properly lined up in the order of their power which was Amu, Kaigi, Alexa, Trummy, Imoto, Kalaca, and Bezyi each of them formed a circle together that rose up to Shidares'. Shidare lifted her hands above her and they took off spinning around her. The ring of women spinning took shape into a light blue haze of mist which snaked out and entered the girl in the middle of them. By this time they were right above Sengoku and over twenty feet at that.

Shidare transformed into a blue liquid herself and they all expanded and gathered into a large form. It took shape and solidified; at this no one could even utter a word. A majestic, deadly creature before them, Oars' height to. She had dark blue skin, large wings with spikes every ten feet on them, smooth skin all over, leaves stuck in her hair, an animal tooth as an earring in the right ear. A moon resting on her forehead, claws like metal, a brown, short, dress and a silver intricate necklace. Her eyes glowed like the moon that appeared above them and the glint of her nails suddenly made everyone want to back away slowly.

Everyone below them was so terrified they couldn't move, even Luffy had a doubt in his mind. Her eyebrows were blue and reached back to her head, they breezed as she tilted her head.

"Sengoku," she called focusing her eyes on him. Lifting her hand to her mouth she simply looked at it and a sphere appeared with symbols all over it. She moved her other hand above him and he zapped up across from her shoulder. She took her hand and set it next to her jaw and brought it over to the other side by circling it all the while blowing on it. The cool mist evaporating from it was blown off.

Directing her attention back to the marine head she continued "This can protect every pirates here, everyone that I want anyway. But none of your men will be safe, to be a good leader you take care of your men, be like a father to them. This sphere is certainly not healthy for them either. Do you choose to surrender?"

He knew the only choice he had was to do just that "Yes."

He nodded and she closed her fist which caused the ball to evaporate.

"Then have your men back down from chasing my brothers." She commanded intensely "Then get them all doctors to help them. I can hear their souls crying for peace and for their families."

Nodding again he was zapped down and yelled out orders to get the soldiers and meanwhile all of this was being viewed back at Shabondy. Akainu was being beaten into a pulp by Whitebeard for almost killing his son. Marco and Jimbe were overseeing everyone escape. And all the marines were tending to the wounded. Everything was going just as planned so she powered down and separated herself to the original 8 for the ground was being destroyed from the tremors of Whitebeard. Everything was in a panic because the marines were being separated from the pirates and Akainu had been flushed down into the water.

Marco was still trying to help Pops but he was dying from Akainus' attacks as he intended so he forbade it. Everything froze when a marine noticed a giant hiding around the ford. And the Blackbeard pirates on the scaffold.

All of his men were accounted for and Blackbeard said grinning "It's about time the noticed us. I'm glad I'm present at your death."

"And possibly your own Teech, remember me?" Amu asked crackling her knuckles "I'm going to kick your sorry hide all the way into next week."

Blackbeard frowned at this but a shockwave of Whitebeards' tremor hit him before he could respond.

They got out from the dust and rocks and Teech shook his head saying "You have no mercy do you? Of course you don't."

"You're the only one I refuse to call my son Teech. You broke the one and only Iron rule on my ship and killed a shipmate. I will avenge the 3rd division commander Thatch and thereby end this matter. Let's get this over with Teech! Amu, Marco keep yourselves out of this."

"I'm looking forward to it," Teech said as black smoke surrounded him and he made it spread to Whitebeard. It started to pull him in like a sandpit so he formed a tremor against Teechs' warnings. Like himself Teech sucked it up into a vortex. Trying again 3 more times but not succeeding he cut Blackbeard up with the spear he held. Pinning him to the ground where his hands couldn't touch the tremors he created one next to Blackbeard's face and sent it off despite his pleas. Unfortunately it didn't kill him, Pops advanced forward and was going to give him a final blow but Blackbeard shot him and that was more than he could take. Teech had his other members hurt him with dozens of bullets and stabs until they ran out.

"Hey give me another gun!"

"You don't need it," Shyriu said "He's unconscious and you can push him over with your finger."

"It's not you," Whitebeard had disproved them once again "The man who will inherit Rogers' will is not you at any rate Teech. You may be able to break their blood bond but you won't extinguish their flame. That's how it comes down, unbroken through ages. And someday in the future, carrying a hundred years on his shoulder, someone will fling down the gauntlet in the face of the world. Sengoku, you and the world government are afraid of a gigantic war that will embroil the war one day. I have no interest in it but, when someone finds the treasure, the world will turn upside down. And I'm sure somebody will find it. ONE PIECE, EXISTS!"

'_Forgive me, my sons. This is it for me. I've been traveling for a very long time. I have a deep appreciation. Goodbye, my sons.'_

"H-he died standing up!"

Amu had flown away by Pops' orders but didn't stop crying. Imoto took action, the den-den mushis they had set up were catching everything, and she walked up crying with tears streaming "All those around the world, all of you here. Our father dying changes nothing except that we have no wisdom and righteousness to answer to. A captain dying is heart breaking for the crew, but we will still keep our family spirit. As the 8 soul empresses of this and other realms we claim protection over every island that was under the Whitebeard flag! The Whitebeard pirates are still together and we will keep it that way! None of us are interested in One Piece; we want Luffy to have it. But any person that thinks the world is changing just because the greatest powers finally clashed deserved to be smacked for their foolishness. If every pirate were here against every marine, you can see how that would fare. 4 emperors vs. Sengoku and 3 admirals? All of the soldiers you all brought did nothing! And there would be no one to stop us younger but still strong pirates. Anyone who dares to deny my opinion let him stand forth."

A marine stepped forward quietly "You keep trying to cling to the ways of this era."

"IT WAS THE LAST ERA THAT WAS THE MOST LOVING FOR PEOPLE WHO WERE SCORNED BY THE WORLD! It is not my fault you all are simply plunging the world into further chaos. Pops would've have died from old age eventually anyway! But you all had to make it brutal and world changing. Our father is more *hiccup* admirable than any of you could ever be. He died standing, still a symbol of care to us, and there was one thing about him that was never harmed. The mark of his flag on his back which is all of our pride!"

**Authors note: I HATE BLACKBEARD! STEP FORTH THOSE WHO DON'T I'LL RING THEIR SOON TO BE BLOODY NECKS! So, I am hereby skipping the part where he UNDESERVINGLY TAKES POPS' DEVIL FRUIT AND USES IT! I can't stray so far from the original that I stop that pig unfortunately. And I don't have episode 487 working properly so please don't expect a very clear vision of what's going on.**

-CS-

Blackbeard who acquired Whitebeards' power is now in a standoff with the navy at the plaza. Meanwhile Luffy who has saved his only brother Ace is currently evacuating on a navy ship with Jimbe, Buggy, and Ivankof being tailed by Akainu.

"Let's start with sinking Marine Ford into the water!" Blackbeard yelled to his crew, but they were crushed by a shock wave of Sengokus' first.

"Buildings can easily be rebuilt. But the island of Marine Ford is directly located at the center of the world. To protect the people of the world who are threatened by rampaging villains, it is important to them that we are here. Justice that comes from humanity will never perish. Don't claim to be able to sink this place so lightly, you little punk!

-CS-

Buggy was flying high trying his best to avoid Akainus' magma blasts, and he was carrying Jimbe and Luffy at that. Ace was running down below, being protected from the admirals by the 8 soul empresses. Akainu had got in a lucky shot in injured Jimbe a lot but Luffy only a little. It didn't make much of a difference since Luffy was already worn out mentally and physically.

Then ahead of them a yellow submarine emerged from the water and a passenger called out to Buggy "Put Strawhat-ya and his injured friends on my ship."

"Strawhat-ya? That's a really weird way to call someone. Who the heck are you brat?"

"Come, get on my ship! I'm going to help him get out of here."

"What," Buggy asked surprised.  
"I'm a doctor."

"Are you kidding me? Doctors don't carry swords. Do you visit your patients by submarine?"

"You are too slow, come on and hand them over!"

"I said who the heck are you!"

-CS-

Navy ships were approaching them and the close cannonballs were being taken care of by Alexa. She was a foot off the ground in an Indian position and had giant book in front of her. On it were writings of what were happening right then and there and she was adding her own opinion. She wrote more than once that Akainu had fell over from exhaustion, or that the soldiers were being tormented with fear and pain and that the cannonballs exploded before they could reach the sub.

Behind them all the commanders were delaying Akainu in whatever way they could.

"I won't let him lay a finger on Ace or his brother again," Marco resolved twirling his wings in an effort to stop Akainus' attacks.

-CS-

The navy ships were getting a little too close for comfort so Imoto took the guitar off of her back and called "Flatar, fly!"

The guitar turned its head into a dragons head and flew around her once then coming back she jumped up and they were off as quick as Kizaru could. She approached one of the ships and took her dragon into her hands like a regular instrument and thrummed the strings. He breathed blue fire at the ship and it exploded in no time.

Kaigi was tearing men on another ship to shreds while Kalaca was plaguing the water with a tornado. Trummy and Shidare were wrecking one and Amu was pouring lightning and some fire she had snatched from Ace earlier. Bezyi was helping stop Akainu.

Buggy was agreeing to hand Luffy over since Kizaru had just made a shot whiz past his head. He tossed them down and Jean Bart caught them, but before they left Law was waiting for Kaigi to come back.

"Kaigi, Amu and I are coming with you," Imo-chan said. Ace got onboard the sub as well and she was the older sister so this was her responsibility.

"Who is that woman?" Law asked Kaigi as she landed.

"The older sister of the entire family, now get moving please or I'll come up with a more insulting nickname!"

Before Kizaru or Akainu stepped further a voice called out "That's enough!" It was Coby an old friend of Luffys' and he was experiencing unbelievable stress from hearing all the voices disappear and couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's end this now! Let's not fight anymore! We're wasting people's lives! Every single soldier has a family that's waiting for them at home! We've accomplished our purpose but we're still chasing pirates that have no will to fight! We could stop but we're coveting for more! We're giving up on soldiers who could survive if we treated them right away! On top of that we keep multiplying the number of victims! Soldiers who are going to go done after this…they're no more that simpletons!" He said what he wanted to say and didn't regret it. As Akainu was about to punch him a sword came in front and stopped it.

"Good job, young navy soldier." Red-haired Shanks complemented Coby "The courageous moments that you created by risking your life have just changed…the future of the world for better or worse.

"I'm here," He said picking up Luffys' hat "to end this war!"

Behind them Buggy burst into pieces yelling "Shanks? Why the heck are you here?"  
He turned around and gave him the Strawhat telling him to give it back to Luffy.

"Why should I? I refuse. I was just trying hard to fade out. I don't want to draw their attention anymore!"

"Is that so? That's too bad. There's this treasure map that I was going to give you."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to fall for a deal that's too good to be true."

"OK, then I got to ask somebody else."

"A-alright I'll give it to him. Wait right there."

He was offered by one of his crew whether or not he wanted to see Luffy. Remembering all their adventures he said "Yes I want to see him. But that would be breaking my end of the promise."

-CS-

"Strawhat-ya is severely injured. They are both seriously in hurt that they can't feel pain. They don't have the energy to complain no matter how drastic the remedy is. This should be a fun operation."

The sub started shaking a voice on the radio said "The water is turning into ice."

Bepo freaked out a yelled "Captain, If nothing is done we'll get caught."

"Then do something about it."

Jean Bart submerged the sub rapidly and escaped the ice but light beams followed shortly after.

Buggy returned from delivering the hat only to be told that _there was no treasure map._

"W-w-w-what did you say? You lied about the treasure map? You jerk."

"I said it on the spur of the moment; it's been a long time Buggy."

"Cut the 'it's been a long time' crap! Don't forget I have a reason to be mad at you!"

"OH what is that?"

"Don't you forget it. If you hadn't surprised me at that time I wouldn't have lost the treasure map and become a devil fruit eater!"

"Is that what happened?"

"Thank you for that great reaction. I always hated that about you! How could you make me work for free as soon as we met again? You said you were here to stop the war but I can start one with you right now if you want!"

"Did you see that?" Asked one of Buggys' men to another.

"Yes I did."  
"He has such sass, even against one of the four emperors… Captain Buggy, we'll follow you for the rest of our lives!"

The entire battlefield was quiet as Shanks told Marco to stop fighting and Mihawk left.

"If you all keep fighting, it will only increase the damage on both sides purposelessly. Those of you who want to keep fighting… bring it on. We will gladly fight you."

"What do you think Teech no, Blackbeard."

"You look more handsome than ever with those scars. Fine I got what I came for and I'm not ready to fight you guys. Let's go."

"Everyone, from now on you have to do what I say. Whitebeard died; let me handle the burial of him. The war was broadcasted to the world. I won't let you disgrace his death in public any longer."

Sengoku agreed to this and had every treat to the injured.

-CS-

"To be honest I was rather scared when the war started. But now Whitebeard is dead," Heat admitted.

Every supernova except Law, Luffy and Zoro were watching the entire war from a distance.

"It's really over isn't." Wire wasn't really thrilled but everyone in the world was relieved.

"What's over," said Kidd laughing "The new force emerged in this war- that Blackbeard is quite a guy. The new world is ruled by the four emperors. Whitebeard, Red haired, Kaido, Big Mom. Since one of them is dead the world is out of balance and no one can predict the consequences. This is the new era, the likes of which no one had ever seen."

Alexa landed on the ship next to Heat and said "Someone will stop him. And please stop talking like it's a good think it makes me sick to think that my sisters' brothers were almost killed."

She went down deck but Kidd turned saying "When did you have any right to be in the war?"

"I am not from this world! I have a right to go anywhere my sisters summon me! You see the sky?"

He looked up and saw red spots and split black marks across it.

"So Blackbeard caused that with his two devil fruits."

"You are wrong. Blackbeard did none of that. My sisters and I using our original powers caused that. Our sorcery is like a homing signal to the universe we actually came from. The more we use it, the closer the danger is of one universe collapsing against the other. Blackbeard is nothing compared to immense force my sister's hold, we can create any devil fruit any time, and it is not hard. Using the power to create it is. We could not stay in the form you all witnessed for long, right now we cannot go against Teech; we have to concentrate on healing this area."

-CS-

"It's so hot in here," Bepo complained.

"Would you stop," Penguin said "You're making me feel hot to."

"I don't blame you," Shachi sympathized "You're hairy."

"I don't like it when we submerge; we have to stay in such cramped places. I can't take it; my only choice is to, make you feel the same!"

Bepo begged to be let outside so they surfaced and found a snake on board with a shady smile. Beside their sub was also a navy ship with Boa Hancock on it.

"Don't worry I turned all the navy soldiers to stone. Now, how is Luffy? Is it bad? Will he recover soon?"

"How did you know that we were going to surface here?" Bepo asked her "I was scared to think that Navy was still chasing us."

"I made Salome follow you underwater. But don't change the subject Beast! How is Luffy?"

Trafalgar came out and answered her question "I did everything I could. We were able to stabilize him. However, he took greater damage than you think. There's no guarantee that he will survive.

Ivankof called from above "It's a no wonder. I can't believe that he pushed himself that hard." Jumping onto the ship he continued "That's how much he wanted to save Ace."

"G-get off the ship Ivankof. Kyaa!" Imoto couldn't stand him so she was shivering behind Kaigi.

Jimbe came walking out against Laws' orders and asked "You're Trafalgar Law from North Blue aren't you."

He nodded and said "You should be resting."

"Thank you, you saved my life. I can't rest my mind though now that Whitebeard is dead." Ace and Amu came out at this and joined Imoto in simply watching them talk.

"You furry beast do you have a den mushi. Give it to me, I'll call the Kuja ship so that we can cross the calm belt and go to Amazon Lily. The government knows that Ace and Luffy are still alive and will come searching."  
"I agree," Imo-chan complied. "Let us go."

"Who are you! I saw you hugging Luffy!"

"Their older sister. I am aware this is your ship Trafalgar Law but it is my responsibility to take care of _both _of my brothers. Therefore since this is the only solution that is safe for Luffy I accept."

-CS-

The Kuja ship arrived and Boa apologized for making her sisters worry. Ivankof left Luffy in the charge of Jimbe and his candies were yelling they would want to see him again if they could.  
"My brother doesn't have to see you if you want!" Even when they were leaving Imo was remembering how she disliked all queers.

-CS-

They arrived but Law told them "Hey guys, you better go inside otherwise you'll die." An arrow landed next to the captains' head and they scuffled inside.

"Ladies stop they're our allies. Carry Luffy onshore I'll take care of him myself."

She turned to see granny Nyon say "It's fine if it's just Luffy but we can't allow those strange men in. It's against our country's' policy. We can't allow the doctor either. We have many good doctors on this island."  
"Well I don't care either way," Law commented "but, do you have that technology and equipment my ship does? If his wounds open up he'll die. Take him if you don't care."

"It's obvious we can't save Luffy without this man.' Jimbe pointed out "If he can't come in we have no choice but to go elsewhere."

Nyon agreed but they had to stay in the bay.

-CS-

It had been two weeks since they started giving Luffy medical treatment in the bay and the only consolation was that the food was good. Margaret had inquired several times whether or not Luffy had awakened and the answer was always no. But one morning he awoke suddenly and created a racket while Ace wasn't there but Imo-chan was. He ran around yelling where was Ace and she kept trying to tell him he went fishing. He never listened until she finally hit him on the head and screamed in his ear that she had saved him. He calmed down at this and asked "Then last night was just a dream… not memories of yesterday?"

"Yes, I sent Ace out fishing for a sea king when you wake up, but I won't let you have any if you don't settle down and rest!" He obeyed her and she took his head on her shoulder like a good older sister.

"Hey Lawmbo, Luffy calmed down everything's alright Curly fish!"

Law rolled his eyes tired of being mocked and gave Jimbe a look that said 'can we kill her now.'

**Alright 4000 words I rock! And I was right; I did finish it the next day. Reviews anyone? **


	9. Final chapter

**Woohoo a lot more reviews, keep 'em coming. Amu and Ace are getting 'friendly' in this chapter. **

-CS-

"Remember all those stories you told me about him? He sure does live up to them." Amu was watching Ace fish and admiring it in a 'dreamy' way. Once he hauled one in she used her sword to cut it up.

Kissing him on the cheek she suggested "Why don't we take it back so Luffy can have a first taste?"

He blushed just a little, rubbed the area that she kissed him and nodded. It took awhile to get back so she boldly took his hand and didn't let go when he gently tried to take it back.

"The sea king will fall over if I don't get my hand back."

"That doesn't matter; we can always pick it back up again. I don't think it will fall with fall with 'Fire Fist' Ace carrying it," she teased him.

They made it back finding Luffy sitting on the ground with a meal that Boa Hancock had made for him. There was a stand full of every kind of fruit that he was devouring out of. She burst into tears once more remembered what it was like to be disciplined in a kind, loving but firm way. Rayleigh looked over and understood. She ran over to him and plunked herself in an embrace.

"What is wrong?" She wouldn't answer to this so Ace had to calm her down first.

"Y-you're the only reminder I have of the last era. I miss being scolded by my father already. No one can take his place but you have a kind fatherly look about you like he did, a feeling of protection." She kept crying quietly while Luffy devoured the meat.

She finally calmed down thanks to Ace hugging her and Kaigi said "Why don't we sing a song for the love birds?"

"Not now," Law said "this is important."

"Singing isn't important? I have my pride don't insult it."

"Now let's get down to the point. Luffy-kun, you said that you wanted to go to  
Shabondy?"

"Yes I want to see my nakama."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want to face such overwhelming power in your state? I have a suggestion."

-CS-

They were on their way under water back to Shabondy as Law said, "I wonder what Silvers Rayleigh is up to."

**Alright that's all now they split up back into my other fanfics. **


End file.
